


Valentine Comfort

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [27]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Crossover, Cute, Female Sneezing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sneezing from a Cold, Tootie Sneezes, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Tootie may not be feeling well, but Lumpy decides to reassure her that they can still have a happy Valentine's Day together.Note: Family-friendly adult/child friendship and massive cuteness involved.
Relationships: Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) and Tootie (Fairly OddParents), Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)/Tootie (Fairly OddParents), Lumpy/Tootie, Tootie (Fairly OddParents) and Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends), Tootie (Fairly OddParents)/Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends), Tootie/Lumpy
Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889104
Kudos: 1





	Valentine Comfort

It was the morning of Valentine’s Day in Multimedia, and the sun was rising ever so slowly into the sky. In one of the houses, Lumpy was still sleeping in his bed, but as soon as his clock had reached six, he opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes gently, then stepped out, a smile upon his face.

He made his way into the bathroom, where he took a warm shower, brushed his teeth and put on some odorless deodorant. Then he stepped out, went down the stairs, and made some buttered toast for breakfast. Feeling satisfied, he washed his hands, and then picked up a few closed, red-colored envelopes, each one having one of his friends’ names on it.

Lumpy placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open before he stepped out. He walked outside and began his mission to deliver these letters to his friends. It was a lovely morning; the sun was shining, and only a few clouds were visible in the sky. After a few minutes, Lumpy had made it to Mario’s house.

He looked through the little pile of envelopes in his hands and finally found Mario’s name. He opened up Mario’s mailbox, placed the letter inside and closed it back up - all without anyone noticing. He then walked over to Luigi’s house, having already found the envelope that had his name by the time he’d gotten there. He opened up the little green mailbox and placed the letter inside before he closed it back up, then walked away.

Lumpy then went over to Yin and Yang’s house, and put two letters in the mailbox; one of these letters was for Yin, the other for Yang. The same went so for when he went to Kit and Kate’s house: he put in one letter addressed to Kit in the mailbox, the other for Kate. He also stopped by SpongeBob’s house to drop off a letter for him, followed by Gumball’s house to drop off a letter for Gumball. Lumpy then went to Princess Unikitty’s castle and placed a letter for her in her mailbox before he placed Puppycorn’s letter in his mailbox - followed by a little bundle of pink flowers that went into Unikitty’s mailbox as well.

The next letter he wanted to deliver was for Audrey, with the one after that being addressed to Dot while the one after that was addressed to Lotta. Lumpy took a quick trip to the Harvey Street section of his neighborhood to drop off the letters to them, then stopped by the Crusaders’ playhouse that someone had set up for his filly friends. He’d had a couple of letters addressed to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle as well. He left all three of them in the main room of the playhouse, where all of their favorite toys were, and then walked away before anyone could see him.

Finally, Lumpy had delivered all of the letters he had brought. He took a deep breath and sighed to himself as he went on his way home.

“I wonder how happy my friends will be when they see my Valentines,” Lumpy said to himself. “I picked them all myself, after all.”

When he finally made it home, he remembered something, something that made his eyes light up in happiness. For one of his female friends, whom he cared for the most out of every friend he’d had, he wanted to give them something special. Lumpy went into his living room and saw a large white bag next to the TV. The bag was covered with pink and red hearts, and had a variety of presents inside - all for his special friend that he had chosen to be his Valentine.

Lumpy walked over to his bag and looked through it, making sure it had everything he wanted it to have. He found a bouquet of paper flowers that looked just like red roses; a heart-shaped box that contained milk chocolate truffles that were shaped like hearts, a pink teddy bear with blue eyes, an equally pink nose and a cute smile; a large heart-shaped lollipop that was pink in color; and finally, three pink and red envelopes that were all addressed to the same person.

Lumpy smiled to himself, reached down and picked up the bag. “She’s going to love this,” said Lumpy.

After taking one more minute to make sure he had everything, Lumpy left his house again, this time with the pink and red bag in his hand. As he walked, he looked at all of the blooming flowers that were growing in the ground, as well as all of the pretty butterflies that were fluttering about. He also listened to the lovely chirping of the birds that were in the trees around him.

Finally, Lumpy came to a white house with purple windows and roofing. A smile across his face, Lumpy climbed up the stairs, stood at the front door and pressed his forefinger against the doorbell. He then waited as the two notes followed. He could only imagine what his best friend would think once she saw what he’d brought for her…

At last, the doorknob turned and then opened. Lumpy smiled in anticipation at first, but when he saw who had opened the door, his face turned into a surprised and confused expression. His chosen Valentine, Tootie, had answered the doorbell, but that wasn’t what surprised or confused him. What did was that she wasn’t looking like herself.

She was in her light blue nightgown, and she had some matching bunny slippers on her feet. Her hair was in its usual pigtails, but appeared to be a bit tangled, and her nose was a bright red shade. She was also wearing her glasses, but Lumpy could see that her eyes had bags underneath them.

“Ugh… L-Lumpy…?” Tootie asked, her voice sounding quite a bit different than what Lumpy was used to hearing from her. It sounded raspy and stuffed up, and she sniffled rather audibly. “Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me,” said Lumpy. He had become concerned now; he could already tell something wasn’t right. “Are you feeling alright, Tootie?”

“N-no,” Tootie admitted with another sniffle. She removed her hand from the door, then placed that hand on her aching head. “I dod’t feel so good…” She cleared her throat a little, but it didn’t help.

Lumpy waited for her to remove her hand, then placed his own hand on her forehead. It felt quite hot, and he gasped.

“Oh, my gosh…” said Lumpy. He removed his hand from her head. “I think you may have come down with a cold, Tootie.”

“I dow.” Just then, Tootie’s nose twitched slightly. She tilted her upper body back as she inhaled, her eyelids lowering. “Aaah, haaah…”

Lumpy looked at her in curiosity, but then his eyes widened in realization. Tootie was going to sneeze. He took a couple of steps back, then brought up his free arm to defend himself from any incoming spray. But when Tootie finally sneezed and doubled over in the process, there was no saliva or mess to be seen - and she didn’t even cover her mouth.

“Haaaah-cheww! ...ugh...” Tootie sulked a little as she brought her forefinger up to rub her nose.

“Bless you,” said Lumpy. He looked even more concerned than he had been when he first realized his Valentine was under the weather.

“Thadk you…” Tootie replied, still rubbing her nose. She then turned her head this way and that, perhaps looking for a tissue to blow or wipe her nose on.

“Can I come inside, please?” Lumpy asked. “You look like you could use some tender loving care.”

“Yeah, I could…” Tootie agreed with a sniff. She moved out of the way so that Lumpy could come inside, but then looked over at the bag in his hand and smiled. “What’s that you got there, Lubpy? Did you bring be a present?”

“Well, I did, but I think I’d rather give it to you later,” Lumpy replied. “It may be Valentine’s Day, but I’d rather make sure you’re comfortable first.”

Tootie nodded her head in understanding, and then Lumpy closed the door. As he made his way to the couch, he saw that it had already had a large pink blanket on it, as well as a few boxes of tissues, some empty water bottles and the TV remote. Tootie must have been resting on the couch before Lumpy had arrived. As he placed his gift bag next to the couch for later, Tootie walked over to him, pulled a tissue out of the closest box she could find and blew her nose.

By the time Lumpy had turned his head to look at her, however, Tootie was about to sneeze again. The blow must have tickled her sensitive nasal passages, and she released another cute sneeze, tissue over nose. “Aaaaah… Tchyeeww!!”

Realizing that Lumpy had just seen her sneeze, Tootie looked a bit embarrassed as she wiped her nose with her tissue. “E-excuse be…”

“It’s okay. Bless you,” said Lumpy. “Why don’t you lay back down on the couch?”

Tootie removed her tissue from her nose, went back over to the couch and sat back down on it. Both of her slippers fell off her feet, but before Lumpy could notice that, she’d already wrapped herself in the blanket. She coughed a little into one of her hands, then groaned once again. Lumpy sat down next to her, looking at her in sympathy.

“I’m so sorry you got sick on Valentine’s Day, Tootie,” Lumpy stated.

“Me too,” Tootie replied with a sniffle. “I just wadted to send sobe Valedtides to all by friends…”

Lumpy placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. At least she was just sad and not crying. Lumpy didn’t want her to cry, even though he didn’t want her to be sad, either.

“It’ll be okay, Tootie,” said Lumpy. “You’re not the only one who’s gotten sick on a holiday. I’m sure of it…”

“Aaah… Aaaah-tchew!” Tootie released another sneeze, putting her hand over her mouth as she did so. Lumpy didn’t bless her this time. When she responded, she placed her forefinger underneath her nose. “I’b dot?”

“I’ve gotten sick on a holiday, too,” Lumpy admitted as Tootie rubbed her nose. “It was on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, I believe, but I still think it counts. It wasn’t fun, of course, but I didn’t let it ruin it for me.”

“In fact, I just kept on celebrating my Christmas and enjoying my presents. Sure, I sneezed a few times, but that came as no surprise; besides, I sneeze all the time. That Christmas, I learned that a holiday spent with a cold isn’t a bad holiday, it just isn’t as relaxing as you would’ve liked. And you can still make it a good one.”

Tootie smiled as she sniffled. “That’s a good point, Lubpy.” She wiped her nose once with her arm..

“Don’t worry, Tootie, I’ll help you make the most of this cold today,” said Lumpy. “My Valentine’s Day gift to you - or one of them, at least.”

“Thadk you, Lubpy,” Tootie replied gratefully. “Ad while we’re at it, bay I oped that present you brought for be now?”

Lumpy smiled and nodded. “Of course you can. I’m sure they’ll make you feel much better.”

Lumpy got up, walked away from Tootie for a moment, and then returned with the bag he’d brung her. Tootie inhaled once, then sneezed into a tissue.

“Ah, haaaah… Shyeww!” Upon recovering her breath, she pulled her tissue away from her nose and rubbed her nose ever so gently - not to mention cutely - with her forefinger.

“Bless you, Tootie,” said Lumpy with a smile.

Tootie brought her tissue back over to her nose and blew it gently. Then she wiped her nose, giving a few sniffles as she did so. “Thadks.”

Once she was finally finished wiping her nose, she balled up her tissue and put it aside. Then she accepted the gift bag from Lumpy, smiling gratefully at him. She reached her hand into the bag and pulled out the first thing she felt: the paper flowers.

“Oh, Lumpy, they’re beautiful!” said Tootie. “Thadk you so much!”

“You’re welcome, Tootie,” Lumpy replied. “I wanted to get you some real flowers, but I didn’t want them to make me sneeze or make you sneeze…”

“It’s alright, Lumpy, I understand,” said Tootie. “But what matters is, I love how pretty they are.”

“Aaah-chyeww!” Ironically, however, she still sneezed - but that was because of her cold, not the flowers. Tootie blushed and giggled sheepishly a bit as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger, while Lumpy giggled with her. That sneeze was quite adorable, after all.

Tootie then placed the flowers aside and reached into the gift bag again. This time she pulled out the heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“Oh, thadk you, Lumpy,” said Tootie. “I’ve dever gotten this kind of candy od Valedtide’s Day before.”

“I hope you like them. I think I made the right decision on just what flavor to give you...” Lumpy said.

Tootie opened up the lid of the box and moved it to see quite a few chocolate hearts inside. She took one, placed it into her mouth and started chewing, smiling almost immediately afterward. She then swallowed and sighed in contentment.

“These are delicious,” said Tootie. “Thadk you.”

Lumpy smiled as well. He had, indeed, made the right decision.

Tootie closed the box with the lid, then placed it aside and reached into the bag once more. The next thing she pulled out was the heart-shaped lollipop.

“Oh, it’s cute,” said Tootie. “Thadk you, Lumpy. But I think I’ll edjoy it a little later.”

“Whatever suits you,” said Lumpy.

Tootie placed the lollipop on top of the box of chocolates from earlier, then reached into the bag once more. She pulled out the three envelopes that Lumpy had put in, and she opened them and read them one by one. They had three different messages, what with them being three different Valentines, but they all had her name on them, and they were all signed by Lumpy.

“Thadk you very much, Lumpy,” said Tootie. “These are lovely.”

Lumpy smiled. “I’m glad you like them. It wouldn’t be Valentine’s Day if it weren’t for these.”

Tootie nodded in agreement and added, “By the way, yesterday before I got sick, I sent you a Valedtide. It’ll probably be in your bailbox whed you come hobe.”

“That’s nice. Thanks for the heads-up, Tootie,” replied Lumpy. “And by the way, there’s one last gift in there…”

Tootie looked back down at her gift bag, reached into it and pulled out the final gift: the pink teddy bear.

“Awwww…” Tootie’s eyes sparkled from just looking at it. “Lumpy, it’s so cute…” She gave it a hug as she held it in both of her arms, enjoying the feel of its soft material against her neck and cheeks.

Lumpy smiled as well. “I knew you’d like that one the most, that’s why I got it.”

“Oh, Lumpy, this is one of the best Valedtide’s Days I’ve ever had,” said Tootie, genuinely happy. “Thadk you so, so very much.”

“Oh, you’re welcome,” Lumpy replied.

“I just wish I could do something for you right now,” Tootie went on. “But I don’t want you to get sick ad start sdeezing, too.” She sniffled a couple of times.

“I understand,” Lumpy said. “And don’t worry about that. I’ll give you some time to recover and feel better, then you can do something for me.”

“That’s a good idea, Lumpy,” Tootie stated.

“But for now, I think I’d just like to spend some time with you,” said Lumpy. “Because I wanted you to be my…”

But before he could finish, Tootie suddenly gave two more sneezes. She made sure to turn her head away from Lumpy, however.

“Haaah-chew! Ahhhh… Tcheww!” She turned back to Lumpy, blushing a bit as she rubbed her nose with her forefinger. “Excuse me…”

“Bless you.” Lumpy pulled a tissue out from a nearby box and offered it to Tootie, who sniffled as she wiped her nose cutely.

“Thadk you. What was it you were going to say?”

“I was going to say, I wanted you to, um…” Lumpy looked away and blushed for a moment. When he finished his sentence, it was practically inaudible. “...be my Valentine…”

“You do?”

Lumpy nodded. It took Tootie a minute to let this sink in, but finally she smiled and lowered her tissue from her nose.

“Lumpy, I was going to ask you the same thing,” said Tootie. “Because of all the nice things you’ve done for me, you helping me make the most of my cold - not to mention giving me these gifts - has made this Valentine’s Day one of the best I’ve ever had.”

Lumpy smiled at the way she said that. He couldn’t recall a whole lot of moments when he was as happy as he was now. Without thinking, he bent over to give Tootie a hug, and she quickly returned the favor. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she let go.

“Oh, sorry,” Tootie apologized. “I don’t want you to catch my cold.”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry, too,” Lumpy said.

Both he and Tootie shared a chuckle over their little mistake, and then Lumpy pulled out another tissue to wipe his hands off. As he did that, Tootie picked up the remote and switched on the TV, just as their favorite episode of Donkey Kong Country began. With smiles of both affection and enjoyment on their faces, Lumpy and Tootie stayed on the couch to watch the episode, with Tootie occasionally sniffling or bringing her tissue back up to wipe her nose.

That had been a lovely Valentine’s Day for Lumpy and Tootie. Even if one of them spent it with a cold, what mattered was that both of them got to make the most of it together. And Lumpy was really looking forward to seeing the Valentine that Tootie had sent him the day before. Given how much she enjoyed the presents he’d given her, he was sure that the one letter she’d mailed him would definitely be worth spending the day with her.

Besides, she was his Valentine, and he was hers.


End file.
